Comme au premier jour, ou presque
by lovelylatte
Summary: Traduction, par moi-même pour le plaisir de la chose, de certaines de mes petites drabbles. Celles-ci mettent en scènes les bons amis et plus que sont Pologne et Lituanie, et peut-être Prusse de temps en temps, tiens, sait-on jamais avec lui.
1. La première fois

_LietPol - premier baiser; enfin, comment j'imagine que ça aurait pu se passer! Écrite tout d'abord en anglais pour mon amie Laura, et pour me pratiquer à écrire du point de vu de Po, tiens.**  
**_

* * *

**La première fois**

* * *

Ce jour-là, le ciel n'est pas particulièrement bleu — mais si on lui demande, des siècles plus tard, Pologne va jurer sur la Vierge Marie qu'il était tout à fait clair. En fait, il est plutôt grisâtre alors que le soleil se couche, une mince lueur rosée se pointant à l'horizon.

Il vente, aussi, mais ce n'est pas bien grave. Assis sur le sol, protégé par les hautes herbes des champs, il sent à peine l'air frais du soir.

« Il va pleuvoir bientôt », Lituanie prédit en se relevant. Son compagnon, paresseux, le regarde d'un air las. « On devrait rentrer avant que tout soit trempé. »

Ah, si, bien sûr, se dit Pologne. Mais le sol est si confortable, et ces gros nuages noirs ne devraient pas s'abattre sur eux avant quelques heures encore.

«... et commencer la cuisine », continue Lituanie. L'expression de son visage fait craquer la boue séchée encore sur son front. « Un ragoût, peut-être. Qu'en dis-tu? On travaille fort, ces temps-ci, on le mérite bien. »

Pologne adore le ragoût, et encore plus quand c'est son meilleur ami qui le prépare. Des oignons, des carottes, oh, et des choux-fleurs...

«... enfin, le travail, c'était quand même surtout moi », soupire Lituanie. Il pense probablement que Pologne n'écoute pas, comme d'habitude — ah ah! Mais c'est faux! Tout à fait faux!

« Ah ouais, vraiment? » lâche Pologne en s'étirant. Il se relève enfin à son tour. « C'est même pas vrai! J'ai quand même travaillé pas mal, là! »

« Non, du tout ». Lituanie répond, un brin sèchement. « On est sales tous les deux, mais je suis pas mal certain que je suis le seul à être trempé de sueur! »

« Bah, c'est pas grave, Liet » Pologne dit avec un sourire taquin. Il ne pense pas vraiment les mots qui sortent ensuite — enfin, si, mais il ne voulait pas réellement les prononcer. C'est juste plus fort que lui.

« Tu sais que j't'aime quand même, même si t'es tout trempé et dégueux. »

Son ami rigole un peu, et le visage de Pologne vire au rouge. (Peut-être pas rouge pomme, non, ou rouge betterave, ou rouge foncé comme le ciel quand le soleil se couche. Un genre de rouge léger, tiens, ou rose, rose comme les pétales des fleurs des arbres au printemps.)

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle? » demande-t-il. Il ne boude pas, bien sûr que non — enfin, c'est ce qu'il dira plus tard, parce que c'est franchement pas cool de bouder pour quelque chose comme ça.

« J'te trouve drôle ». Lituanie sourit et ouais, d'accord, les joues de Pologne sont peut-être des pommes, là. "C'est tout. Je t'aime aussi, t'inquiètes. »

D'ici quelques siècles, ou même juste quelques heures, Pologne va regretter ne pas avoir pu voir sa propre expression à ce moment précis, parceque'elle a dû être glorieuse. C'est certain, parceque'à ce moment, Lituanie le regarde d'un air songeur, puis se penche pour l'embrasser délicatement sur les lèvres.

« Allez, on rentre à la maison. »


	2. Brillant

**Brillant**

* * *

_Oh, Seigneur. Seigneur, Seigneur Dieu..._

Il en a dans l'œil, c'est sur. C'est pour ça que ça chauffe, ça brûle, et oh, partout sur ses vêtements et ses cheveux et s_on tapis, oh Seigneur ça va prendre une éternité à tout nettoyer!_

Lituanie est plutôt fier d'avoir réussi à rester zen — d'apparence, du moins. Sous les circonstances.

« Faut pas que tu frottes, ça va juste empirer. » Pologne n'a pas du tout l'air impressionné de la réception plutôt froide que Lituanie a réservé à sa petite surprise.

« Pologne ». Commence Lituanie, aucune émotion ne trahissant dans sa voix — autre que sa légendaire patience, bien sûr. Même si elle commence aussi à être un peu tiraillée sur les bords. « Je veux juste savoir. S'il te plaît, je veux juste — pourquoi viens-tu juste de me balancer un sac complet de — de — _c'est des paillettes?_ au visage? »

Pologne hausse les épaules et le sac vide flotte à ses pieds, laissant s'échapper les quelques brillants restés collés au fond. La lumière qui se reflète sur eux heurte les pauvres yeux de Lituanie — jusqu'au point le plus profond de son âme, en fait.

« J'sais pas ». Pologne offre simplement, l'air beaucoup trop déçu. « J'pensais p'têt que ça rendrait tes cheveux plus brillants, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Ça n'a pas l'air de marcher... on dirait qu'il te reste juste l'après-shampooing, Liet. »


	3. Un veston aurait fait l'affaire

« Bah, c'est assez... comment dire...» Pologne avait l'air pensif. Incertain, même. Lituanie, inconfortable, passa sa main dans ses cheveux maintenant beaucoup plus courts.

« C'est si pire que ça?» hésita-t-il. « Je pensais que ça ferait du bien, un peu de changement, comme tu me l'avais dit, mais ça fait si longtemps que j'ai les cheveux longs...»

Peut-être aurait-il du opter pour un nouveau veston? Peu importe ce qu'il aurait acheté, Pologne se serait moqué de lui et l'aurait retourné aussitôt choisir quelque chose d'autre, dans une autre boutique, pas de discussion; mais ça, c'était sa tête, c'était différent. Fait accompli. Pas de retour en arrière, tout ce qui pouvait arranger les choses maintenant, c'est le temps. Des mois, probablement, avant que sa tignasse ne repousse assez pour qu'il puisse l'attacher comme avant.

Oh, Seigneur...

« T'as l'air un peu ridic', Liet » avoua Pologne, et Lituanie devrait porter un chapeau au moins jusqu'en juin prochain - c'est ce qu'il mérite pour avoir été aussi stupide, aussi stupidement impulsif..!

Pologne leva le bras et secoua les courtes mèches brunes qui reposaient sur le front de son ami.

« Mais ils sont super doux, » dit-il en souriant. « J'aime bien, je pense! T'aurais vraiment dû me demander de venir avec toi, par contre, parce que j'suis sûr qu'il y avait quand même quelque chose d'autre que t'aurais pu faire avec ta frange, j'veux dire...»


End file.
